Evil is the name, Love is the game
|-|Chapter 1= Zanessa was a beautiful strong girl, she had blond dirty blond hair was around 5ft tall, hazel eyes with a nicely curved body. When she knew what she wanted, nothing could stop her, her love was as strong as her compassion was deep, her love was as beautiful and fierce as a lioness as her unknowing love interest would soon learn. Kaidyn was a quiet person, he often kept to himself, he was quick to anger, was known for his sharp tongue, but something about him was mysterious and dark, which was intoxicating to Zanessa, she knew he wouldn't let her anywhere near him, but if she played her cards right that would change. He had black hair and greenish/blue eyes They had known each other for sometime, whenever she tried to get close he would snap and force her away, but today that would change. Zanessa walked into the school halls, like most days she searched for Kaidyn’s face in the crowd and sighed in disappointment when he wasn’t there. There had been a new kid in their class, named Michael, he had instantly started flirting with Zanessa as soon as he stepped foot in the class, she had seen Kaidyn’s anger rise but he hadn’t said anything and had stormed out of the class soon after. She stood shoving her books into her locker, her thoughts stuck on Kaidyn when she felt someone press against her locker. “Hi beautiful.” She looked up seeing Michael, a tall tanned dark hair male with green eyes and a smile that would make any girl weak at her knees. She rolled her eyes drawing her thoughts away from his good looks. “What do you want?” “Well you see, I’m pretty new here and I heard there’s a dance this weekend so I’m needing a date so I was curious if a pretty girl like you would go with me? Maybe come by my house afterwards?” He said with a seductive smirk that made her feel sick to her stomach. “No, I would rather go with someone else sorry.” She said politely. Michael wasn’t the type who took lightly to any form of rejection he slammed her locker shut on her hand glaring. “Let me rephrase that, you are coming with me understood?” He said in a dark tone. “No I am not!” She yelled her voice full of anger and pain as she tried to free her fingers from the locker he was holding shut. Suddenly Michael yelped and was pressed against the other lockers Kaidyn pressed his elbow into the other boy’s throat. “She said no leave it at that, ever hurt her again and I’ll hurt you understood?” He said before releasing Michael not caring about the glare from the other boy taking Zanessa’s hand into his own checking it over. “Are you okay?” He asked her his voice full of concern. “Yeah thanks, Kai.” She replied smiling. He nodded looking into her eyes for a moment before dropping her hand leaving without a word. Category:Original Stories Category:Stories Category:Written by Messenger of Heaven